When Social Media Stops
by Nexus Star Phoenix
Summary: A group called CAFT, managed to convince the FBI and Florida's state leader to shut down Facebook, Twitter and MTV for corruption of teens and young adults. A girl and someone she trusts can go along the path to aid the people in the blackout new ways to talk. And lift the blackout as well? (First attempt at Romance)
1. One Weird Day

**Dammit, Destiny's habits are really taking a toll on me, wish i had the Wii-U and keeping the PS4 at the same time. So i could play SSB4 and be calm. **

**Anyways, this is something completely different. The take on Romance and action, so if there's anything wrong with the writing. Let me know. This is everyone's likes about the Sonic Fandom. I'm going to try my best, so no flames as said. Any ideas would be helpful.**

* * *

><p>2:10 PM<p>

June 19, 2015.

Stalford Junior College - Knothole - Miami, Florida.

It was another day of peace in the inner Miami as students walked around, studying or interacting by Social Media. Someone's was going to a high end college, and she was Amy Rose, Prettiest girl in town by looks and suggestive clothing. She was surrounded by boys who want to do her. Even the male teachers were having the same thing.

As she was going to her car, she saw three police cars, a SWAT van and an unmarked vehicle at the entrance, a man in a jacket and cargo pants with a pistol holder around it, pulled me over. it was blue and brown appearance, but the jacket had a sign that says "FBI". That guy IS in the federal services and is here with no good reason.

And the police and had black uniforms with the Miami PD's PDSU Body armor (Prostitution and Drug Sting Unit).

She said. "Why am i getting pulled over?"

The agent replied. "Because we have a possible stash of drugs and a prostitute within the school, I am watching them. And there they are now."

Those guys were the ones who was trying to screw her, all three of them. one was Cuban, other two was Mobians, all at her age and over. And a female teacher that looked like she was putting on her clothes in a hurry. That means, having sex with them was a possible way that happened. They were taken into the cars, and some cops had briefcases that was filled with coke and placed in the van, the man looking over Amy's car had gone with them. She saw the sign right at the back of the jacket. Drove off and pretended like it never happened.

* * *

><p>(5 hours later)<p>

At Amy's Apartment. She turns on the T.V, and finds two news reports.

_"This is Miami News Center on two reports about Social Media." A News reporter introduced the stories._

_"Another Drug and Prostitution bust in the Stalford Junior College in the Knothold inner city area of Miami at 2:00 PM. The suspects were at the age of 18 and 23 and was two of them, and a female purple mobian cat named Blaze at age 31 serving as a teacher, who was a part of the suspects having sex on camera for a porno. They were founded with 100,000 dollars of coke in 2 cases, but was busted when a student looked through the glass. Saw the act and called the police shortly after. Here's the audio of the bystander and the 911 Operator._

* * *

><p><em>"911 SWAT, what's the nature of your emergency?" The operator asked for his status.<em>

_"There's two guys, 4 briefcases full of coke, automatic weapons and a purple cat who's having sex with them, and they're filming this!" The bystander gives the current situation._

_"Location?" _

_"Stalford Junior College in Knothole."_

_"Alright, sir, a team will be there in 60 seconds."_

* * *

><p><em>"When they arrived at the scene, the suspects had a AK-47 and a G36C in hand. The briefcases had coke as said, and the teacher was arrested for prostitution charges. A FBI Agent was present around 2:10 PM to survey the communication before the crime was committed. It was a erotic talk inside Facebook around a student, the teacher and a gangster who was drunk, but didn't knew he was really planning to do it. As of the act, CAFT. Which is "Citizens against Facebook and Twitter" is a Anti-Social Media group in Florida has gotten the state's leader and the FBI to convince the shutdown of Facebook and Twitter in the state to stop most of the crimes committed by young adults and T.V station, MTV is taken off the air for corrupting teenagers to have unprotected sex with their girlfriends. The shutdown was commenced around 5 PM, and the FBI's responsible for shutdown of MTV, Facebook and Twitter. And the FBI Cyber Crime division has agreed to catch any criminals bypassing the lockdown. MTV and the social media will lift the lockdown, only if the spread of crimes across Florida." The stories was explained by hand<em>_._

* * *

><p>"What a bunch of hacks, i'll show them they're just hacking the captions and audio on this thing" Amy said as she was reaching for the Iphone 6.<p>

Turns out, they were right. The site was shut down by the FBI, she looked at Twitter, same thing. And switched the channel to 35, MTV instead had a FBI warning with their oversized badge in front of her face.

"They gotta be fucking joking.." Amy says in a shocking and angry mood.


	2. Critical Stop

Amy's POV

Jeez, i opened my laptop and looked at Florida's news. Most people musta called the CAFT or the FBI as trolling the people, and i don't know if they relax with losing communication to their friends. And MTV's Jersey Shore pissed them off too, they were focusing on the teens to avoid sex and stop most of the crimes committed by people at my age. This could be stupid, but this is what they want.

The only thing that wasn't blocked was Gmail. Sonic sent me a message telling for the meeting at the Apricorn Apartments in the Miami Beach area. I met him in my final year of senior high when i was 17, now 23, but i feel kinda afraid. This could be another attempt for anyone to screw me, but he couldn't been possibly thinking of that. Right? Well, since the both of Social Media is locked out. I felt safe at last, and i don't have to worry about no one sending me nude pictures anymore. None of that shit.

I put on the right set of clothes this time, locked down the house, got into my Nissan Teana and went off. And then something hit me, Sonic was the part-time drug runner. I tried to get the phone up, but it dies before i was able to call him. I put my other feeling aside for just this meeting. I don't want to be involved in crime. Not now, not a year. Period.

* * *

><p>(7:50 PM)<p>

On the Miami Beach Bridge.

On the streets, everything looked different. There was an increase of police officers around Miami, i saw several Officers at houses talking to people or pulling drivers over. Internet cafes were nearly empty, since Facebook and Twitter was locked out of everyone.

When i was on the final bridge, a PDSU Officer stops me. Wearing the same clothes as before.

The cop said. "Ma'am, we would like to check the vehicle, it won't take long."

I got out, he checks about every corner of the car and notices a set of pills. He questions me. "What's this? Sleeping pills and what doctor asked you to use... Oh, Rosemary Prowder. You off the hook, and may continue to drive. Thank you for your time" I continued to drive down the bridge. And remembering getting the pills because i had a sleep problems. And having a strange effect to play with myself. Thank god it didn't label that it may happen, or i've could have been viral for that.

* * *

><p>At the Apricorn Apartments at 8:01 PM.<p>

When i got to the Apartments, Sonic greeted me, walked and talked about the college i was going to. But something felt off, three police cars marked with SPRU (Special Police Response Unit) were driving around here, they looked like black with lights on the front as normal. They were like the SWAT teams or so. My focus was set on Sonic, but i couldn't call him a criminal, or risk the patrol from noticing.

When we were inside. The cops were inside as well, they were mixed with Cop and SWAT outfits. They had the big guns at the ready, looked like a terror attack that just went off. They were looking for someone within the area, but i continued on with no mind on the cops at all.

After going up in the elevator, i walked into someone room. And found that it wasn't a meeting, i saw several gangsters and girls, also drugs. I was fooled, and Sonic unhooks the front of my shirt and lowered my pants and also reached for my panties and bra, but i hear the door getting knocked down behind me. Time slows down to a perfect stand-still.

**NSP: Ugh.. The last part made my spine shiver. I don't know why do these users want this. But i'll strive on.**

* * *

><p>(5 hours ago)<p>

Miami Police Department - Knothole, Miami.

_Officer Topaz's POV._

"We got a Code 33 and Code 50 in the Stalford Junior College. Two males and a female mobian cat, confirmed automatic weapons and drugs at the scene, any SWAT units. Please respond." The operator gives the current situation, then the supervisor replies. "This is 3-1, we got you. Organizing a team now, en-route in 10 minutes."

And then the supervisor tells the SWAT Task Force Alpha. "This is a warm-up, two gangsters, automatic weapons and a hooker. You know what to do, keep chaos in check and secure any evidence. PDSU officers and a FBI Agent will be securing any devices held by the gunmen. So show your best."

I'm the new girl in the business, my father and many others of 101,450 people in Knothole served in the persian gulf war. I wasn't going over to the middle east to get killed. I talked to my friends by Twitter, but since my father wanted me to spend time with the police for the summer and recent shutdown of Facebook, i had no choice but to do what he says. For my name Topaz Stalford, the name of the soldier and the college that is using the title. I was randomly special to the point that moved me to the SWAT Academy. Trained for 11 months, onto my first mission of today.

I took the Ford Explorer, with its color in black, armored and inside is a G36C with a normal sight and a flashlight. Wait, why a flashlight? Everything's bright outside, so there's no need to do that.

I had the special license to drive armored cars, these things had modified handling. So driving without experience could cause crashes easily. I got most of the driving habits removed, so this wouldn't been a problem. Undertook the role of drug inspector. So i'm handling the bad stuff. Enough of the explanation. Time to rock-and-roll.

* * *

><p>Stalford Junior College<p>

I was on the front with the supervisor on the passenger seat. With me driving, i had no problems with the navigation around the streets or anything. I felt like i deserved this job, even my shooting was nearly like 90%. When i got to the college. Most of students were mystified at our presence. We were a 5 man squad, along with an agent and PDSU officers were with us.

"Anyone has eyes on the suspect?" The supervisor asks.

"I got em. One by a camera, and the other on the girl. The weapons are on the table near the our window, move in?" A officer asks for entry.

"Not until we know the amount of coke in the two cases. Topaz, tell how much ounces is in the cases"

I said. "They really filled the cases, looks really messy. "

"Alright, we got this down? Okay, breach and clear."

"I'm on it." A officer said before going to the door, blows the hinges and kicks it down.

Someone shouts as we cleared the room. "CRAP!"

Then the other door gets kicked down by the other officers.

"This is the police! Put your hands up!" The supervisor shouted and commanded the criminals to stand down.

The lady was nearly naked, embarrassed at what happened, puts her clothes back on. She was subjected to raise her hands, and says. "Why am i the suspect, these guys asked me for a... Oh great, lured into sex, didn't i?"

"Check the room, get any evidence you find and close the cases." The supervisor said.

I looked at the two briefcases, messy like i said, but there's money in these cases. Looked over to those two duffle bags, it seems to be more drugs. But i can't pull the zipper open for some reason, tried the pick to pull it free and didn't budge at all. I closed the cases, carried the bags outside, dumped them in the vans, set the suspects down and i was back to HQ within a matter of 10 minutes. First job, and everything went smoothly. Still, i REALLY felt like the job was for me.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later. I was aiding in the interrogation, scanning the drugs in the cases and managed to unlock the bags, full of money and reclosed it shortly afterwards, and the drugs and money were over 100,000 dollars in total, that's a lot for the first job.<p>

I gone into the interrogation room and said. "Why is there 100K dollars in total of these bags? And who asked you to do it."

He replies. "None of your business. Man, get the fuck outta my face."

I slap him in the face and replied. "Hmm, hard to crack. Let me check your pockets."

"No, no! He'll kill me for sure!" He warns me, now i got through his head.

When the phone was in my hands, i went through the emails and a person named Scourge was talking to the criminal to get the girl and pick up the drugs. And after both objectives have been completed, they'll meet tonight at 8. In the Apricorn Apartments in Miami Beach.

"Aww shit.." He says in a doomed state of feeling.

The supervisor asked for me. "Nice job officer, you got him through but its not over yet. We have to catch the suspect while we still have the chance, but we'll let the Undercover Cops take the role of finding Scourge."

"Thanks sir." I said.

* * *

><p>While driving down to Miami Beach.<p>

7:10 PM

Undercover Cop's POV

I was assigned to follow behind Scourge, age of 21 and lives alone in Little Haiti, height of 6 ft. He drives with a group of gangsters every time to a drug deal. Green hair and black jacket with lighting decals. He is to move around 7:10 PM and arrive at the Apartments at 7:50 PM. Looking into his camera systems, the other gangsters arrive and drives off.

Scourge and his gang is a known for picking up 150 prostitutes and recorded 715K dollars of porn and drugs in every week last year and currently. The FBI, the SWAT's SPRU Task Force and the PDSU cracked down on the contraband but wasn't able to pinpoint the buyers in the city and state, but the leader's moving to a public location which can result in being too exposed. We can stop this here and now before it can get out of hand.

A weapon i was equipped with had tracker mags. If it hits a surface, it emits a beacon that attracts any unit in the police database. I fire right at it, lucky for me it was suppressed. The hit was successful, and got away from them. I called the HQ to tell them that the beacon is marked.

* * *

><p><span>Officer Topaz's POV.<span>

8:00 PM

Apricorn Apartments.

It was go time again. Scourge is currently in the apartment area, we set up several checkpoints along the bridges. And we were the entry team. I got out along with everyone else at the entrance.

Everyone had the same mood as the last mission, but we were standing out in the crowd. The first clue was the vehicles Scourge rode in, we opened the trunk and found 20 ounces of wrapped pot and 20 DVD cases of illegally filmed porn. The PDSU Truck reversed into the lot and had the officers pick up the contraband.

The supervisor asks for Command. "Command, this is entry team. We need a sniper on the chopper on the double."

_"A birds and a sniper is being set up, and will be on your position in 3 minutes." The Communicator informs the Supervisor._

"Team, proceed to interior. Watch for civilians and or gunmen." He informs the squad.

Inside, we asked for the hedgehog who walked around here. Someone said that they were here, with several briefcases. We went upstairs, and this was the moment of truth.

The chopper gains visual on Scourge, with a pink hedgehog. About to get raped. But someone tells them _"This is the police, you are surrounded. There's no way out!"_ The chopper's PA tells them to surrender. And we breach the door down. The lady in front of us was in her bikini, lucky for us, we stopped this before it ever happened.

"Shit, cops!" Scourge shouted before bursting out of the window and getting grabbed by the passenger hanging by the side of the window.

_"This is Hawk 1-1, we got the suspect in custody. This thing's over."_

"Copy that, 1-1. Collecting the suspects."

She replied. "What? I've been fooled into this and you can give me back is being arrested?!"

"Too bad, you've been a prostitute before?"

"No, but i've just got-"

"Sorry, until we can prove you're clean. We're sending you to jail."

That was the first day of the job, catching criminal, makin' some reputation. Now, instead of being proud. I'm really entitled to this job. What's next? I dunno. Even though Facebook is down. I'm really enjoying this summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. This was done to the user, Lord Kelvin to improve some of the faults i've made. But there's one thing i couldn't get that down.<strong>

**Because it's set in the real world, making some of the Sonic lore into real life would make it other-world stuff. Making it really hard to tell and thinking that some Louisiana Magical Story happened in Knothole and i really don't wanna do that. Makes it plain confusing.**


	3. Search Warrant: Rosy The Rascal

A day later in Oxfield Detention Center.

8:30 AM

_"Since the capture of the Miami PD Search Warrant, Scourge. The Major Haitian gangs are now being torn up by the Miami Police. The detectives have confirmed the buyers that the suspect was talking to before Social Media in Florida was shut down. By the aid of multiple city police, the smuggling operation has been put to an end." A news reporter currently giving the story._

_"The Prostitution Stings are still being in great demand for SWAT Officers as more criminal activity rises. Mostly people between the ages of 18-21 are committing or uploading porn. 17 times per day in Florida. The CAFT has planned a walk down the downtown area to Miami Beach as of the response of the report."  
><em>

_"CAFT is a group of citizens in the demographics of older kids, teenagers and older adults. Their purpose is to shun Social Media for the recent crimes committed over the years by young adults, they say their reasons for crime were pitiful from relationship problems over Facebook and Twitter. And abusing, sending threat mail or killing kids and older adults in the last few years when popular sources of Social Media was founded. The demographics of the surviving victims joined together to put an stop to predatoring the helpless. The CAFT has barely recruited anyone with an addition to Social Media, and if they do. A reformal program that involves using a bird to message someone. Anyone's phone connection to Social Media was cut along with the laptops they bring."_

* * *

><p>After Scourge was caught, Sonic had finally been caught after 2 years on the run and Amy was mistaken for crimes she didn't commit. They were to be sharing the same cell, except Scourge.<p>

She shouted to the guard carrying her hands, but no prevail "HEY! I'M CLEAN, WAS MISTAKEN FOR A NIGHT. LET ME GO! WHERE'S MY LAWYER!"

The guard throws her into the cell. "Sorry, no holds are barred. You'll come up on the court of law sooner or later. Enjoy your night, ma'am." And then, Sonic was thrown in along with her.

"That damned snitch of a friend. And look what he and us landed into this." Sonic said in a way that he was a fool to be along a criminal.

"You're in the wrong as well, trying to screw me was a big mistake." She throws the previous situation back at him.

"Ugh."

Over at the next cell, Scourge had a phone that renders the metal detectors useless. He calls his girlfriend, Rosy. At a nightclub across town.

"Hey, are you there?"

_"Yea. What's up?"_

"Cops locked me up, you gotta get me a lawyer and 50,000 dollars to bail me out. My boys are getting thrown into the slammers or hell itself."

_"Look, i ain't covering you anymore. As much if i want to. The police WILL trace this call. Wait a second, some bozo's trying to talk to me."_

"I'll stay on, don't let the phone get... Oh shit." He says his final line, but is spotted by the guard walking by and being moved to somewhere else.

"Heh. That's what he gets now." Sonic puts up a karma remark to Scourge.

* * *

><p>June 20, 2015.<p>

12:10 PM (911 call recorded, Authorities arrive)

Little Haiti - Star Righteous Nightclub.

The club was a vibe along the 4th most popular spot for people and drinks, and on the law's perspective. The most famous place for the drug dealers, the turf wars of Colombian, Mexican, Cubans and Haitians. The police had problems and loopholes trying to pinpoint the gang bosses' hideouts. By some technological support from the NSA, it greatly supported in finding and stopping most drug deals from or even prevent it from happening.

Rosy was talking to Scourge, when she was interrupted by a someone. And its a set of Mexican gangsters intimidating her to leave. They wanted the safe that contains 1.5 million dollars, and the tip someone sent to them. Informs them that she knows the combination.

"Oh, look what we have in our fine party. A stinkin' mobian. Better get your stuff elsewhere." The gangster warns her. Turns out, she owns the club. And ain't backing down. "No way, this is my club. You're going to have to leave."

"I've predicted this. Say goodnight." The gangsters pull out their weapons.

"Me too." Rosy said, grabbing the phone, a hand gun and pressing a button that blows up the club.

It didn't work but instead goes into an charged timer. It does have a charge indicator for the bombs to charge to full power. It takes a VERY long time to charge, 6 hours at least.

Back to the action, so the bouncers outside bursts in, shoot the attackers. But her phone is destroyed in the process, and she can't stop it or escape because the keypad was shot up. And locks up the front doors and backdoors at the same time. A bystander calls the 911 Services.

_"911, please state your nature of the emergency."_

"We're trapped inside of a Star Righteous Nightclub in Little Haiti, the Manager triggered a bomb when a two guards and gangsters started shooting, the keypad is destroyed and locked us in. I don't know how much time we have."

_"How much people are currently in right now?"_

"Can't tell, like there's 30 of us on the dance floor. And the manager's stuck too. No one's dead or injured except for the attackers."

"Hold_ on, we're organizing the Fire Department now, and the Police's bomb squad will take care of it in 4 minutes."_

* * *

><p>Outside, the Fire Department, Paramedics and Miami PD arrives.<p>

"It's the place, get the fire axes ready."

From the inside, they can hear the firemen shout out. _"Its ok, we'll get you out!_"

When the wooden parts were done, the metal pushing bars blocks the axe's swings, preventing the door from breaking down. The MFD (Miami Fire Department) has no means of breaking in and the backdoors are metal themselves.

The Chief calls the Negotiation Team, since he knows the club's manager had the patrons trapped and Rosy's tied to Scourge. She may want to exchange her savings on her credit card and the safe in order to drop the criminal charges against her and free Scourge.

* * *

><p>1:30 PM (Area Lockdown &amp; Negotiation to the Manager)<p>

More police arrive at the situation, a mobile command vehicle was present around the last 30 minutes. The negotiator talks to Rosy, who is trying to get out. But she can't do it on the computer that is linked to the doors, because it died out.

"Is this the manager of the nightclub?"

_"Yes, what do you want?"_

"We know your ties with Scourge, you want him out. And the offshore account and the safe will be used in our exchange. Your exchange is for Scourge to be free. As soon's the suspect has been released, both of you will be under watch by the FBI and you'll leave the state and head elsewhere. Is that reasonable enough for you?"

_"Of course, i wanted him to stop with his damaging antics on me and others. No matter how much money i've lost in that deal, i'm gonna be free after 4 years living here. I can't get out, but can you-"_

A explosion rings out on the back of club, the chopper in the air notices it. And takes a photo right over it so the police can get in.

* * *

><p>3:23 PM - 4:50 PM (Gang Members Arrive, Problems detected, SWAT Team Arrives - Tactical Entry Begins)<p>

When the Miami PD Bomb Squad attempted to get in through the hole in the back, an unknown group comes in and ambushes them. They retreated, but the gangsters have automatic weapons leaving the normal cops useless against them. The number of them is unknown, but may be trying to gain access to the safe. The SWAT Team arrives at 4:12 PM, a last negotiation was put up in order for gunmen to leave the building but refused the offer. The SWAT gears up and heads into action. They were to defuse the bombs, Disarm the hostiles, get Rosy out of there and any hostages with them.

* * *

><p><span>Officer Topaz's POV<span>

The hole was lead onto the loading room in the back, the thugs guarding it had went else where to overlook the hostages. So this is a complete sweep, but if we're spotted. They may kill them, so it has to be slow as possible.

When we passed the hole, the team went upstairs, found a door and cleared the room. Nothing. Its like they didn't give a shit about the area down here, but a Briefcase embedded into the wall.

"Stand back, I can hear it beeping." The supervisor asked for squad to stand back.

When he opened the case, it was a bomb. Had about 90% charge to full blast, a bomb expert was with us. He did it quite well and quickly. But we don't know how much of the bombs were here. So we need to clear the dance floor, get the hostages and the manager out. And the bomb will detonate soon.

The team got into the dance floor, it was a mess. The guards corpses were burning due to the thugs pouring beer all over them, and lighting them on fire. They had ski masks, armoured and in black. They're really robbing the joint and the safe. We were outnumbered, but the police outside throws in tear gas, we move in and take them down. We busted the metal bars, and the rescue team goes in. Pulls the hostages out, and the manager's still there. There's time.

We reach the manager's room, the safe was right there but considering how little time we have left. We didn't grab the money, we got Rosy out of there.

The building explodes, but no one was killed because the rescue team quickly rounded up the gunmen and the hostages. Rosy was later taken in for arming a building with an deadly protocol. The gunmen were arrested as usual, but something tells me that the suspects weren't from around here...

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, and what is something telling me? Oh right, possible lemons. Damn, i broke my own rule this time. <strong>


	4. Escape into Reality

Over at the prison, the structure was formed in downtown, in a form of a skyrise. Its security was supported by the coast guard since the 80's, and had a few terrorists within its walls. Only 10 people made their escape each year. But one night, could the capture of Scourge prove to be a worthless attempt?

The day after the nightclub bombing, a CAT V Hurricane warning was issued to arrive at 5'clock in the morning, it ran the warning message 6 times yesterday.

Everyone at the 12 AM mark is to be in a secure area. Almost the entire detainees were in their places, but Scourge and a few others were missing. Guards were at the top and bottom to find him, but no luck. It was possible that he could had escaped through the pipes, checked, and they saw everything except for Scourge. That set of guards went back, and Sonic and Amy was missing.

But somewhere in parking lot that had a exit into the highway that was connected to downtown, Scourge, Amy and Sonic was trying to escape by the old school way. The garbage truck to the dumpster. When they get on board, a guard went to check the driver.

"You going down at the dump?"

"Yes, what's stopping me?"

"The guards are looking for three detained convicts, Three Mobian Hedgehogs in green, blue and pink. We'll check the back."

"Shit." Scourge said before the rest gone deeper into the pile of garbage.

The trunk opens, he checks but the suspects were nowhere in sight.

"Ok, you may continue."

* * *

><p>When things on the escape went smoothly, the streets were nearly deserted. Only but a few important cars, such as police cars are staying in their places. The dumpster was stopped by police like 10 times, the driver went to piss and the shortcuts were all but roadblocks, it took longer to get the dump and he is to park before the storm hits. The winds are already getting faster. And he had to speed it up.<p>

After reaching the dumpster at 2:30 PM, they got out of truck and realised that the area they were in was Knothole. The area could be a couple of minutes of a walk to Amy's apartment.

Then she looks at herself, not only her body, but her soul has been tainted. Her looks in the nearly the last 48. Well dressed to prisoner mixed with a four stench hours had nearly gotten herself into prostitution, if it wasn't for that SWAT officer mistaken her for a criminal. She wouldn't had realised this, she would be knee-deep in pleasure that wasn't for anyone else except for a chosen somebody for her likes. And lost in a mist of a false reality that would desecrate her reputation along with the law and the others that came before her.

_"What is this? This all happened so damn fast, and i know this. I've fallen to these sexual fashion antics without even realising it. The life of a prostitute was a dangerous way, my friends knew it. And still had the nerve to tell me to do this. One damned text sends me into the life of crime. I hope this isn't going to last long, what would my parents say about this?" Amy said all of that in her mind. Her strong ties to Social Media and taking seduction too soon had her thinking that the CAFT were correct._

Suddenly, Scourge makes a run to the shadows and vanished.

"DAMNIT, I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM! GET BACK HERE!" Sonic shouted.

After 6 minutes of walking, Sonic and Amy had reached their destination. She lets him in because he didn't want to get caught. For her, its a change to feel like there's someone with her, but may prove wrong. If she can just be careful around him. It could be okay, but she'll end up a felony. Until they can make this right.

* * *

><p>12:10 PM.<p>

Outside, the hurricane's clouds were nearly in the center. Calming things down allows for the Police to get anyone out of harm's way. Knothole was nearly a ghost town. Broken trees and house gallore.

A car makes a pass on her apartment, parks right in the lot. And checks every room, in surprise. The Search Warrant's friend, Sonic was there. Doing nothing. He turns around to protect Amy, but it was late timing. His hands are locked in cuffs, and the cop calls for a backup.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it ain't that much, but i've started too late. <strong>

**If this fanfic is quite into your liking, please give me a feedback.**


End file.
